n i g h t m a r e
by Rain's Song
Summary: Jayfeahter is working hard to fufill his destiny until he is forced into the life of a kittypet. What will happen when his life is shattered around him? Will an unlikely friend pull him through this nightmare? Rated T for safety. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jackson Knight grumbled to himself as he staggered into his van. The middle-aged twoleg despised his job. _Ha!_ he thought with a snort. _Animal control! It's more like pet-sitting! _He gave another snort as he rolled down the road. There was hardly anything to do that day, other than to scout the area for any signs of animal abuse. "We need to make sure there are no animals in distress," the Boss-Man had explained matter-of-factly when Jackson had questioned the need for patrols. Currently, the man named Jackson rolled his eyes. _Patrols, _he huffed internally. _What are we? Cops? _

The twoleg turned left as he came to a fork in the road, deciding to go check on the area past the mountains. It was a good thirty mile drive, but it wasn't as if there was much else to do today. He spent the entire ride in bitter silence, not bothering to turn on the radio. He reflected momentarily on the old days, when he had actually enjoyed his job. He gave a small sigh. That was before he had lost his wife five years previously. Since then, nothing, not even his once pleasant job, gave him any happiness. Some people were strong. Some could push through, and find happiness in the little things. Jackson Knight was not one of these people. The moment of reflection passed suddenly as it had come, as the man let bitterness consume his thoughts once more.

Soon enough, the man found himself cruising alongside a somewhat familiar lake. He rounded the curb, and stepped out of the car. This place was so peaceful and calming, he took a deep relaxing breath. Well, this day was already a waste. Perhaps it would serve him better to take a nice little walk into the woods, just had he had in this same forest with his wife years ago. Yes, a stroll through nature would be nice, he decided, ...for patrolling purposes, of course.

The man walked in without hesitation, letting memories flow through his mind. _This was our first camping trip_, he remembered. _This is where we talked about our future, the family we wanted to have together. _Jackson cringed slightly, pushing away the thoughts. No need for such tainted memories to ruin such a beautiful walk. Before he lost sight of the tree line, however, he realized he had forgotten the way. He certainly didn't want to lose himself in the forest. He was turning around unwillingly, when something caught his eye.

A flash of gray flashed past him. Jackson followed whatever it was with his eyes. It sprang up a tree in a rush, seeming to realize too late that the top branches were low enough that the man could reach. Knight recognized the creature immediately as a cat. _A cat? In the forest? _The man scowled and walked over to where the creature sat, seeming almost paralyzed with fear. Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed the gray tom cat by the scruff. "I guess some work's going to get down after all," he mumbled. "I suppose one nice day outside is too much to ask for."

The cat struggled and fought as they made their way back to the van. "Calm down, Kitty," snapped the twoleg. "You'll be safe soon enough." Still, the tom thrashed his claws wildly through the air. One snagged onto Jackson's arm and tore through his skin. The man roared furiously and hurled open the trunk doors. With the cat still wriggling in his arms, he opened one of the cages and practically threw the creature inside it. He locked the metal cell in a rush, still cursing under his breath from the pain. He gave the devil-cat one last glare before slamming the doors shut and returning to the driver's seat.

The man started the vehicle and slammed on his breaks. This day beautiful day had been soiled not only by unbearable memories, but a _cat _of all things! Sometimes Jackson was convinced that life itself was out to get him. What the twoleg wasn't aware of, however, was the havoc that he was wrecking on the life sitting in the trunk behind him. He didn't realize that he was taking one cat farther and farther from his home, from his destiny.

Jayfeather's sniffed the air anxiously, trembling as the monster rolled on. _Oh, StarClan, what's happening?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, everyone! Just wanted to give credit to Female Scourge of BloodClan. She sent me a request, which inspired this story! Of course I added a few twists to it... :) Don't I always? R&amp;R!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Earlier That Day:

Jayfeather's eyes fluttered open and he gave a great shudder. _Why must leaf-fall always be so cold? _he thought in annoyance. He staggered to his paws sleepily, wishing he could post-pone dawn's arrival. The gray tom padded over to a sleeping bundle of fur and prodded it with his paw. "Wake up, sleepy head," he meowed with a yawn. "It's time for your exercises."

Briarlight's nest shuffled, and the blind medicine cat knew she was waking up, however unwillingly. "A 'good morning' would have worked just fine," she retorted sarcastically.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, but ignored the comment. He was too tired to argue. "Just start stretching," he commanded. Briarlight fell quiet except for the occasional pant or mewl of pain. Jayfeather listened for a moment before padding out of the den.

"Where are you going?" called the injured she-cat in surprise.

"To collect herbs," he responded over his shoulder. "I'll be back long before sun-high." The tom entered the clearing, shivering against the cold morning air.

"Hello, Jayfeather," greeted Brambleclaw as Jayfeather made his way to the deputy's side. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually," responded the medicine cat. "Could I tag along the dawn patrol so I can gather some herbs? We're running low on tansy."

"Of course," Brambleclaw agreed. The warrior's den suddenly shuddered and Lionblaze's scent hit Jayfeather's nose. He sniffed again and knew Dustpelt, Graystripe, Brightheart, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Ivypool, and Whitewing were trailing closely behind. The deputy waited until the group of cats had gather around before handing out assignments.

"Dustpelt, I want you to lead a hunting patrol with Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Whitewing," instructed the dark tabby. The cats meowed in agreement and raced out of camp in an attempt to shake off the cold. Brambleclaw continued, "Brightheart, I want you to lead a border patrol with Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, and Graystripe. Jayfeather will be coming as well so that he can collect the herbs he needs."

The cats nodded and padded out of the thorn tunnel. "We're going to be checking ShadowClan's borders today," announced Brightheart. "Will you be able to find herbs near there, Jayfeather?" The medicine cat nodded confidently. That was actually the route he had been hoping to take. "Alright, then. Let's get a move on. I don't know about you toms, but I certainly don't want to be out in the cold all day!"

* * *

><p>"Let's go back to camp," Brightheart meowed brightly after a successful patrol.<p>

"Can we hunt on the way back?" Graystripe begged with a grumbling stomach. "I'm starving!"

Jayfeather purred, feeling amused. "You're always hungry, Graystripe," he pointed out reasonably.

Brightheart purred, "He's right, you know! But hunting _does_ sound like a good idea," she added.

"A sparrow would be great right now," Lionblaze agreed heartedly.

Jayfeather nodded and picked up his bundle of tansy. He had collected more than he had expected, but ThunderClan could never have too many herbs. "I'll wait for you all by the lake," the medicine cat meowed, knowing full well he couldn't hunt. Not without making a fool out of himself anyway.

"I'll catch you something!" called Lionblaze as the cats split up to hunt. Jayfeather's fur began to bristle, but he forced it to lay flat. Sometimes he just had to accept help.

The blind tom trotted through the woods, making his way towards the shore. His mind began drifting towards mice, and he felt his mouth begin to water. _What I wouldn't give for one ri-_

Jayfeather stopped abruptly and sniffed the air in alarm. _It can't be! _he thought in horror. But it was. A twoleg was in ThunderClan territory! One more sniff was enough to tell the medicine cat that there was no time to alarm the other warriors. The twoleg was close, much too close.

Jayfeather spat out the precious leaves and ran. _Have to hide, have to hide, have to hide! _By now he could hear the twoleg. He knew he had no choice but to climb. Jayfeather darted up to the nearest tree he could find, scraping his way higher and higher until at last – _Oh, no! _The tree he had chosen was small. It was just a sapling. He knew for certain that the twoleg could reach him from the branch on which he sat. Before he could move, however, firm paws grabbed him by the scruff. The twoleg had gotten him!

"Lionblaze!" yowled Jayfeather. "Help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lionblaze! Help me!" screeched a familiar voice. Lionblaze turned in head in horror towards the sound. _Oh no, _he thought, dread seeping into his heart.

"Jayfeather!" roared the golden tabby. "I'm coming!" His heart was pumping faster than ever as he ran towards the shore. What scared Lionblaze immediately was that Jayfeather was actually asking for _help!_ The blind medicine cat had always pushed away any offers at assistance, no matter how simple or kind they were. Not only that, but the fear he had heard in his brother's voice sent shivers up his back.

Lionblaze came to abrupt stop and sniffed the air. His eyes widened when he recognized the mingling scents. One belonged to Jayfeather, the other to a… "Twoleg!" exclaimed the warrior. The grass had been broken and the bushes had been bent. It was obvious not only by the smell, but by the area, that a twoleg had passed. He sniffed again, his eyes widening when he came to a startling realization. Jayfeather was gone! The golden tabby roared and bounding towards the scent trail, knowing deep inside that he would be too late.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jackson Knight scrambled into the overly-sized animal control van once more. After treating his scratched hand, he didn't dare touch the cage that imprisoned that beast of a cat. Jackson found himself glaring at the little devil through his rearview mirror. He tore his eyes away from the gray tom quickly and forced himself to focus on the road. Tonight was the last night he'd be with the thing anyways.<p>

His boss, Mr. Stevens, a kindly old man, had immediately identified the cat as being blind. He had agreed quickly to take it into his home, compassion gleaming in his eyes. Mr. Stevens had requested, though, that Jackson drop the cat off at the house. "I have to stay late," Stevens had explained apologetically. "My wife will be home, though. She'll keep good care of the little fellow."

Jackson snorted indignantly. _'Little fellow?' _he thought incredulously. _More like little demon!_ The pain flared in his hand as if to back his point. The man rounded a corner suddenly as a snugly lit house popped into sight. It appeared Mr. Stevens and his wife had no neighbors, but lived a life of cozy privacy. A blow of longing threw Jackson off guard. That's the life he had wanted with his wife so long ago…to have children…to grow old together…He shoved the thoughts away forcefully and pulled into the driveway.

Mrs. Stevens greeted Jackson at the door warmly, offering him a seat and some hot coco. Instead of snapping back his refusal, he politely declined. Even Jackson Knight couldn't find it in him to ruin the look of complete happiness and gentleness the old woman had plastered on her face. With one last glare at the fierce feline, the man left rather cheerfully. "No more trouble from that beast," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Cocoa glanced up sleepily from her fluffy nest. There was a new smell entering her house-folk's cottage. She sniffed drowsily and recognized the scent to be that of a cat. Cocoa stumbled to her feet, blinking the sleep from her eyes. The chocolate brown she-cat had dealt with many cats since she was a kit. They always came sick or injured and left healed or at least better off. She was proud of her house-folk for being so kind to other cats, and she did everything she could to help. If the house cat knew anything, it was how to make another cat feel welcome.<p>

Cocoa padded silently into the kitchen, where her female house-folk, Gretchen, was unlocking a wild gray tom from his cage. His hair was ruffled and ragged, his eyes a hazy shade of blue. As soon as he was released, he ran off. Gretchen sighed and murmured something compassionately in her language. Cocoa knew it probably had to do something with that new tom. Sometimes, she knew, cats were intimidated by house-folk. On occasion, it took only another cat to comfort them.

With a nod of understanding, the beautiful she-cat followed the tom's scent into the living room, where he was crouching threateningly in the corner. Immediately Cocoa knew there was something different about this cat. He didn't smell like the cold and tangy streets of Twoleg Place, but he certainly wasn't a housecat either. She felt a pang of curiosity. "Hello," she purred warmly as I approached him. "My name is Cocoa. What's your name?"

The tom jumped with a hiss. "Leave me alone," he snapped.

Her fur didn't as much as bristle. Cocoa was familiar with this sort of behavior. "If you wish," she meowed kindly, settling down next to the strange tom. His eyes flashed, but he said nothing of her closeness. She could feel nearly taste his discomfort. They sat many moments in silence, but Cocoa felt perfectly at ease with his bad temper. This seemed to annoy him furter.

The kittypet was beginning to doze off when he said, "Jayfeather." She jumped, startled that he was actually speaking. "My name is Jayfeather."

"That's an interesting name," she commented, intrigued.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I guess."

"Where are you from?" the fluffy housecat pressed.

"The forest," Jayfeather answered, looking suddenly devastated.

"The forest?" she exclamed, gaping at him. "You're one of those wild cats! What's it like? Don't you ever wish you could live with house-folk?"

"Of course not, mousebrain," he retorted. "I've never wanted the forest more in my life than I do right now."

"You'll get used to life as a house cat," she assured him soothingly. "It's quite wonderful."

The gray tabby tom rounded on me with furious eyes. "You wouldn't understand," he snapped, stalking away. The brown she-cat's eyes widened in concern and confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cocoa murmured in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jayfeather stalked away from Cocoa, fury nagging at his pelt. _You'll get used to life as a housecat, _she had said. Jayfeather snorted and lashed his tail. She wouldn't understand; she couldn't understand. The way her voice had purred soothingly when talking about life as a kittypet made him want to screech. She acted as if it was the best thing in the world. "As if," he muttered.

The smells of the twoleg house were overwhelming. He could hardly sense his way around. He kept bumping into twoleg objects with hisses of frustration. Why in StarClan's name was this happening to him? Him of all cats! He had a prophecy to fulfill! The Clans were depending on him! Guilt and homesickness flooded through him.

Everything felt so wrong. He sat down, giving up the effort of trying to navigate his way through the twoleg nest. He settled down on the unnaturally hard floor, putting his chin on his paws. His thoughts drifted back to ThunderClan, and he knew that, no matter how exhausted he was, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

"Um, excuse me…Jayfeather?" came a familiar voice.

He sighed. "What do you want, Cocoa?"

"There's no way you'll be able to sleep there," she started hesitatingly. "The tiles are so hard and cold."

"So?" Jayfeather challenged, though he felt unsure what 'tiles' were. "I won't be able to sleep anyway. Not here. Not now."

"Well…Why don't you follow me to my nest?" Cocoa offered. "It's warm and soft."

"I'd rather be cold and stiff than sleep next to a kittypet," spat the gray tom. He waited for her to stalk off, offended. To his surprise, however, she just stood there patiently.

"Come on," she insisted calmly. "It might not feel like your home, but it's better than the ground."

"What if I don't want to come with you?" he demanded.

"You're coming anyway," she meowed commandingly. "I'm not letting another cat sit on the ground, shivering all night. You don't have to like it; you just have to do it."

"StarClan, you're stubborn," Jayfeather meowed, rolling his eyes. To both of their surprise, the tom stood up and did as he was told. _What am I doing? _he wondered incredulously. _Am I really agreeing to sleep next to a kittypet?_

Cocoa gave a m'rrow of laughter at his reluctance. "I don't bite you know," she teased, walking away.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and tried to follow the sound of her voice, but there were so many things in his way, things he couldn't sense or smell. Within the first two paw steps, he collided with a tough object.

"Umph!" he groaned, tripping onto the ground. Though she didn't say anything, Jayfeather could feel amusement rippling off her. Jayfeather's fur bristled in embarrassment. He was clumsier than a badger! He made a _kittypet _look coordinated. He knew that there was no way he could find his way to her nest without help. "Maybe," he muttered, feeling his fur burn. "You can lead me with your tail."

"Of course," she agreed with a purr. "But I can't help but ask. Why do you need my help? I'm right here. You can just watch me and I'll lead you to my bed."

"I can't watch you," Jayfeather admitted grudgingly. He didn't want Cocoa to think he was weak. "I'm blind."

"You poor thing!" she gasped.

"It's not so bad," he snapped. "I can find my way around just fine in the forest, but this is so new to me. There's no need to feel bad for me."

The housecat was silent for a moment, and Jayfeather could feel sympathy building inside of her. "Come on," she meowed at last. "Grab my tail with your teeth." Jayfeather did as he was told and let himself be led like a kit through his strange surroundings. At last, Cocoa announced, "We're here. Walk straight a paw step and sit down."

Hesitatingly, Jayfeather did just that. His eyes widened when his paws touched the softest thing he had ever felt. It was more comfortable than even feathers. "Wow," he found himself saying as he sat down. "What _is _this?"

"It's my pillow. It's like a nest," she explained. "There will be plenty of room for the two of us."

"You sleep on this?" demanded Jayfeather.

"Every night," Cocoa replied.

"Not even the nests in the nursery are this soft," he murmured, setting his jaw on his paws.

"I told you it was better than the floor," purred the kittypet.

"I guess you were right," he admitted grudgingly.

Cocoa teased, "I always am!"

The blind medicine cat rolled his eyes. "I'll try to remember that," he muttered drowsily.

As he began to drift off, he heard the she-cat lying next to him whisper, "Goodnight, Jayfeather."

"Goodnight," he whispered as his consciousness ebbed away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated for a few days! Thanks for your patience!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Jayfeather awoke the next morning with a giant yawn. It took him a moment to realize that he had been pressed back-to-back with Cocoa, who was still fast asleep. He scooted over a bit, feeling uncomfortable. Never in his life had he imagined he would ever spend any time with a kittypet. He shook his head in disbelief. Things had changed so quickly.

A stab of longing blew him away for a moment. He missed ThunderClan more than words could begin to say. The forest was his home, not this twoleg nest. Lionblaze and Dovewing were his friends, not this kittypet. The sudden change of everything made his head spin. "This is a nightmare," he whispered to the air.

His ears pricked when he heard Cocoa stir. "Good morning," she yawned. Jayfeather listened as she sat up and began to groom herself. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," he responded. "How about you?"

"Fine as well, except you kept me up half the night with your snoring," she purred.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Sure I did," he retorted. "At least _you _didn't have a cat kicking you all night."

Cocoa gasped, "I do not kick!"

Jayfeather shot back, "How do _you _know? You were sleeping!"

Jayfeather felt Cocoa's slight embarrassment and annoyance before it turned quickly into a sense of triumph. "Perhaps you're right, but at least _I _don't have to take a bath today. Only the new cats do," she pointed out brightly.

Jayfeather cocked his head to the side. "What's a bath?" he asked wearily. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Cocoa watched with a great sense of amusement as Jayfeather was dunked under the running faucet water. He meowed in protest as Gretchen poured soap over his fur, but didn't bat at her. Cocoa had managed to convince him not fight back when the housefolk gave him a wash. It would only lead to trouble. Still, the look on his face was priceless. It was more entertaining than any toys her housefolk could offer.<p>

After several minutes, the water was turned off and Gretchen dried the blind tom with a towel. The moment she set the cat down, he came stalking towards Cocoa. It was almost as if he could see exactly where she was sitting. Cocoa purred in amusement at the soaked tabby. His claws were outstretched as if he had just fought in a battle. "That wasn't funny," he snapped, shaking his fur. A few droplets splattered onto the brown she-cat, but Jayfeather ignored her protests.

"It's not _so _bad, is it?" she meowed gently.

Jayfeather raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Yes, actually, it is," he answered.

She purred and butted him playfully in the shoulder. "You're soaked right through," she admitted. "Come over to my nest. I'll dry you off."

"I'll be fine," Jayfeather meowed quickly.

"No you won't," she snapped. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Jayfeather sighed, but did as he was told. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he muttered as he settled down on her pillow.

"The same reason you are," she replied simply before lying down also.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather closed his eyes and tried to relax as Cocoa's tongue lapped his fur. He couldn't help but think of his Clan mates' if they could see him at this moment. He would never hear the end of it! But strangely, he didn't care as much as he knew he should. There was some unexplainable contentment he felt, lying there next to a kittypet. Not just any kittypet, though. He knew that he was truly okay because it was Cocoa next to him. He realized with a jolt of surprise that they might even become friends. He shook his head slightly, trying to shake away the notion.<p>

He couldn't focus on friendships right then. He had to find a way to escape, to return to ThunderClan. He concentrated for a few moments, trying to form a plan, before giving up. There was no way this was possible. Even if he managed to escape the twoleg nest, what would he do next? He had no idea where he was! He wouldn't recognize any of the scents, and Cocoa wouldn't be able to help either. She had no idea where the lake was. He sighed quietly, feeling deflated. Disappointment scourged through him. This truly was a nightmare.

Yet, through everything, he felt one beacon of hope. It struck him odd and he couldn't explain the feeling. Perhaps it _was _because he wasn't alone. Maybe it _was _because of the new friendship that seemed likely to form between him and Cocoa. Despite his misgivings of her easy kittypet life, he had to admit that he admired her. He had yet to have met anyone who was as stubborn as he until he was dumped here. Cocoa matched his hard-headed determination stride for stride. He was awed that that was even possible.

As Cocoa's tongue licked his fur gently, he realized that it didn't matter that she was a kittypet. If she was as stubborn as he was, that was something to be respected. He purred quietly to himself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'd just like to thank all my reviews and followers! You guys really inspire me to write more! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :) <em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Days began slipping by like sand in their paws. Before either of the cats knew it, Jayfeather's prediction was coming true. Jayfeather and Cocoa- the wild cat and the kittypet- became friends.

A half a moon after his capture, Jayfeather was beginning to get used to his new home. He had long since admitted that it was impossible to return to the Clans, unless by some wild miracle, a patrol managed to find him. He knew, however, that with each passing day, it was becoming less and less likely. And though he refused to admit it to himself, he wasn't as upset as he ought to be. The whole ordeal was no longer dream-like. Rather, it was becoming an acceptable reality. He couldn't change what had happened, but he could control what was happening now.

He was no longer fighting against the twolegs anymore. Once, he even let one stroke him. _Who am I? _Jayfeather often asked himself. _What have I become? _The questions would arise momentary anxiety before Cocoa's scent would drift to him. He was not alone. He had a friend, maybe for the first time in his life. Two unlikely friends, brought together by stubbornness of all things!

"I'll beat you to the top of that tree!" challenged Jayfeather one day as he and Cocoa lounged lazily in the grass (It was called the backyard, so he had been told). He pointed with his tail toward the strong scent of oak.

Cocoa hesitated before unwillingly admitted, "You probably could. I can't even climb."

Jayfeather purred in amusement. "What do you mean you can't climb? Every cat can!" he insisted. "It's natural."

"Are you sure?" hedged the she-cat.

"No, I just speak for the pleasure of hearing my own voice," he snapped sarcastically. "Of course I'm sure, furball!"

"I don't know," she meowed hesitantly. "The oak is just so…big!"

"Come on, you can do it," he encouraged. "If the blind cat can, so can you. Come on!"

It took only a few moments for Cocoa to realize that it _was_ natural. She even felt surprised she had never tried before. After some practice, she announced, "I'm ready to race!" They both scampered down the tree to a starting place.

"Ready, set-" Jayfeather began.

"Go!" interrupted the she-cat. She plunged forward with Jayfeather right at her tail. She clawed her way up the bark, going higher and higher. "You're not so bad," she called over to the gray tom, who was at a branch just below her. "For a _forest _cat," she added teasingly.

"Same for you, kittypet!" he shot back. Jayfeather had been explaining to her the Clans and the warrior code a lot lately. She knew that 'kittypet' was just a jibe at housecats.

"Watch who you're calling kittypet," she retorted. "Because it looks like you're losing to one!"

She sprang up the final branch. "Ha!" she said as Jayfeather joined her a moment later. "I win!"

"That's because you had an early start!" he objected. She purred in amusement.

"You just don't want to admit that you were beat by a housecat!" she meowed.

"Shut up," he muttered. She licked his ear affectionately. She didn't notice the way he jumped in surprise.

"Come on, slow poke," she teased. "Let's get back down." Going down was definitely more challenging, but Cocoa wasn't scared. She sprang down confidently from branch to branch as if she had done so a million times.

Jayfeather listened as she made the final leap to the ground and couldn't help but feel a surge of admiration. It was as if she were _born _to be a Clan cat. Preoccupied with his thoughts, he miscalculated the last jump and stumbled through the air. "Umph!" he groaned as he made contact with the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Cocoa. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, feeling flustered.

"Good, because I thought you might start wailing," she flashed mischievously.

In ThunderClan, he would have clawed off a cat's ears for saying that, but to his surprise, he found himself playing along. "Oh, you don't think I'm tough?" he growled.

"Nope," she replied brightly.

Despite his complete lack of battle training, he leaped through the air and pinned Cocoa to the ground. She yowled in surprise, but Jayfeather was just happy he hadn't missed her and hit the ground. "How about now?" he meowed, shocking himself further by licking the fur on her forehead.

They were both quiet for a moment, feelings flying through them like lightning. _Wow, _thought Jayfeather, taking a step back. _Too close. Far too close. _Something about the way he was feeling scared him, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He wasn't even sure _what_ he was feeling. He just knew it was dangerous to be experiencing such emotions. He could feel the same thoughts coursing through Cocoa. Jayfeather shook his head, trying to clear it. "Let's go inside," he meowed, trying to sound light. "I'm getting hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! :) Did you like this chapter? Do you like the JayxCocoa pairing? R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this is so short. A longer chapter will be posted soon!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Lionblaze stared sadly into the darkening trees. The sun was setting, sending brilliant rays of light splattering across the entire forest. Lionblaze sighed, not caring enough to notice the beauty of the evening. His brother was still missing. He knew there was no way Jayfeather could come back on his own. The twoleg had probably taken him far away- too far for his blind brother to scent his way back. Lionblaze wanted to roar to the sky,_ I thought we had a destiny! If our path was to be a great one, why did you let him get taken?_ He knew, however, that would do no good. Nothing and no one could bring Jayfeather back. He was out his grasp for perhaps forever.

The entire Clan had been scourged by this knowledge as well. They knew nothing of the destiny Jayfeather had left behind, but they knew they had lost a brilliant medicine cat. Though Leafpool had returned to her post, easing the Clan's anxiety, they were still terribly nervous. What if the twoleg returned? What if Jayfeather had died? Lionblaze heard their whispers, but pretended not to notice. He couldn't bring himself to even think of the possibility that his brother was dead.

Little did ThunderClan know that Jayfeather was fine. Little did they know that he had broken the warrior code and befriended a kittypet. Little did they know that one unlikely cat was going to change his life forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Cocoa padded into the house silently, her thoughts jumbled. Feelings were racing through her she simply didn't understand. What was it that was bubbling inside of her when she was around Jayfeather? Why could she still feel her fur burn where he had licked it? She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.

She led Jayfeather through the house and towards the kitchen. For once, he didn't complain about the dry food ('rabbit pellets', he had called them). He ate without speaking a word, obviously lost in thought. Cocoa wondered if Jayfeather was experiencing the same things as she was.

She glanced at the blind tom, the emotions striking her impossibly harder. What was happening? She had no idea, but, as confused as she felt, she liked it somehow. It was a pleasant feeling- one that was warm and bubbly. If only she could put a name to it!

Jayfeather lifted his head as if to meet her gaze. Cocoa was certain that he could feel her stare, but she couldn't bring herself to drop her eyes. Finally, she murmured, "Thanks for teaching me to climb."

Jayfeather muttered sarcastically, breaking the trance, "It felt like _you _were the one doing all the teaching."

Cocoa purred, grateful for the distraction. "Well, now that you mention it…," she teased.

"Shut up," he meowed, his whiskers twitching in both annoyance and amusement.

Cocoa licked his flicked his ear fondly. She took a few more gulps of food in content silence before announcing, "I'm full!"

Jayfeather purred, "I'm as full as you can get off this housecat food!" He yawned widely. "I think I'll take a nap in the backyard."

"Have fun on the hard, itchy ground!" replied the she-cat. "I think I'll stick to my pillow."

"You're missing out," he meowed sleepily.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," she purred.

Cocoa led him back outside before settling down on her bed. It felt empty and uncomfortably spacious without Jayfeather by her side. She had grown used to sharing her pillow with him over the past few weeks. It felt odd and almost cold without his warm gray fur pressing against hers. As she set her chin on her paws, she almost considered joining him in the grass, but decided against it. She was too tired to move even one paw. She sighed, drifting off into dreams about gray stripes, tall oak trees, and bright, sightless, blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 1st of all, this _is _the last chapter. Surprised? Shocked? Well, that was the plan. The ending was suppose to be sudden and unexpected. You'll see why in a minute... :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Jayfeather awoke near sundown. He could feel the sun's warmth on his back beginning to fade. He stretched his legs and yawned. He shook his head to clear the sleepiness, renewed energy seeping through him. Jayfeather was about to turn regrettably back inside, away from the sweet scents of the outside world, when he heard a voice.

"It's beautiful out," meowed Cocoa, sounding awed. "I wish you could see the sunset. From here, it looks like the whole world is on fire." She paused thoughtfully. "It's beautiful," she repeated.

_Just like you, _Jayfeather thought. He jumped in surprise at his thoughts. What kind of thought was _that_? He couldn't even see her, for StarClan's sake! And even if he could, weren't these emotions flooding through him against the rules? He was breaking the warrior code by thinking such things. _But you don't live in the Clans anymore, _a voice reminded him quietly. Before he could push away these confusing thoughts, a voice cut through the air.

"Hello, you lazy sacks of fur!" it hissed. Jayfeather felt Cocoa jump beside him.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her meow ringing throughout the yard.

"What's it to you, _kittypet?_" the tom's voice sneered.

Cocoa's eyes darted around, trying to see past the trees lining the yard. "How brave you must be, then," she retorted daringly, "making fun of a housecat like me, but too tough to actually show yourself!"

Blue eyes flashed in the gloom suddenly. Cocoa watched, trying not to show her fear, as a large broad-shouldered tom padded out of the surrounding ferns. "Bone," he snarled. "My name is Bone." Bone stepped forward threateningly, his brown and white fur shimmering in glowering setting sun. Cocoa gasped at his sheer size. Despite being obviously underfed, he had brute strength. "Did you really just call me a coward?" he demanded, taking a deliberate step forward.

"N-no!" Cocoa stammered, the usually stubborn she-cat finding herself backtracking. "I…I didn't mean it!"

"It's too late for apologizes now, my sweet," Bone hissed, taking another terrible step towards the housecat.

"Leave her alone!" growled Jayfeather, standing protectively over Cocoa.

"What are you going to do, kitty?" taunted Bone. "Fight me?" The rogue bared is teeth.

"Fine," hissed the blind tom. "But don't touch her."

"Her?" purred Bone without amusement. "Don't touch her? But, don't you see? She's the one I want! She's the one that _mocked _me! She's going to get what she deserves. Step out of the way and I won't hurt you."

"You will _not _put a single claw on her," roared Jayfeather. He prepared to pounce, drawing out his claws. His heart was pounding. _StarClan, what will I do? I can't fight! I can't even see! _But despite his doubts and fears, he knew one thing was for certain. He wasn't going to let this piece of fox dung even breathe on Cocoa. Before he could even lung forward, however, he heard a loud, squeaking sound.

Bone hissed, and Jayfeather heard the sound of his retreating paw steps. The gray tom turned his sightless eyes towards Cocoa. "What just happened?" he meowed with wide eyes.

"Gretchen," she murmured in disbelief. Before she could elaborate further, Jayfeather heard the sound of a screeching twoleg. Suddenly warm furless paws were lifting him off the ground. He could hear the twoleg female murmuring consolingly in his ear.

As they reentered the twoleg nest, Jayfeather was simply relieved that he had made it without a fight- a fight he would surely have lost. More than that, however, he was infinitely grateful that Cocoa was safe. In that moment, he realized how unbearable it seemed for anything to happen to her.

A few moments later, Gretchen set the two cats down on Cocoa's pillow before walking away. Cocoa trembled, realizing how bad that could have ended. After a moment, she whispered, "I'm sorry for taunting Bone. I should never have messed with him."

Jayfeather licked her ear and meowed in an unusually gentle tone, "It's fine. I'm just happy you're safe." They sat in silence for a long while, each of them trying to ease the tension in their bellies. Suddenly, Cocoa leaned into Jayfeather.

"You…" she began in a whisper, "…you were willing to fight blindly for me. You were willing to risk your life for me. Thank you."

Jayfeather found himself setting his chin on her head. Emotions were stirring within him he couldn't explain. "Of course," he responded quietly. "I could never let anything hurt you."

There was another moment of silence before Cocoa wondered daringly, "And why is that?"

Jayfeather twined his tail with hers, realizing in that instant his motives behind trying to protect her. He understood the feelings that had been building within him for so long. There was no denying it now. There was no way out of it. "Because I love you, Cocoa," he purred lovingly.

"I love you, too, Jayfeather," she breathed. She tilted her head back and stared incredulously into those cloudy blue eyes.

They both purred and sat contently next to each other as the night wore on. Jayfeather knew he had never felt such happiness as he did in that moment.

* * *

><p>"No!" I screamed, bolting upright in my nest. My breathing was shallow and my eyes were as wide as the moon.<p>

"Half Moon, what's wrong?" came a voice. Furled Bracken was leaning over me with a worried expression. My eyes darted around the Tribe of Endless Hunting for a while before I finally relaxed. I looked back at the fiery tom. I took a deep breath, realization flooding through me. "Half Moon?" he prompted.

"Nothing, Furled Bracken," I responded, relief flooding through me. "It was just a bad dream." As he walked away, my mind shifted back to the dream I had been living just a few moments previously in which Jay's Wing (or Jayfeather) had fallen in love with another she-cat. It had felt as if my heart was being shredded as I watched the two together. It hadn't made sense to me, why Jay's Wing was breaking his promise- to always remember me.

I gave a small trill of laughter at my own foolishness. Just as I had kept my promise, Jay's Wing would always keep his. He would never fall in love with a kittypet. I loved him, and he loved me. Even in a _nightmare, _I should have known that! I sighed. _That was quite a nightmare!_

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: **

**Yes, I meant to write this last paragraph in 1st person. See below for details.**

**To those who are lost/confused: **_This whole story has been truly in the eyes of Half Moon. This is why it was in 3rd person for the most part, because SHE was the one observing it. When she woke up, she was no longer an outside observer, which is why I shifted it to 1st person. It was all just a dream (or truly a nightmare) until Half Moon awakened in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Think about it. What would be Half Moon's worst nightmare? The love of her life falling in love with another she-cat!_

**To those who are angry with the ending: **_Cliche? Perhaps. But you didn't expect it, now did you? ;)_

**Why I wrote "nightmare" this way: **_I__'d like to explain my thought process on this story. I was asked to make a story about Jayfeather and a kittypet named Cocoa. The person who requested this to me wanted the two to fall in love. I love writing requests and so of course I wanted to say yes! But there was only one problem. Half Moon and Jayfeather are my favorite pairing in the entire Warriors series. I couldn't just have Jayfeather dump Half Moon for a kittypet, so I decided to shake it up a bit. I realized I could keep Half Moon and Jayfeather together AND write a surprise ending at the same time! So that's just what I did. _

_**Review! **Pl__ease review this! I'm pretty certain half of you are going to love this ending, and half of you are going to hate it. I'd love to know what you think about this. _

**_For all of you who are wondering, I love requests and will be happy to listen to, and hopefully write any of yours! Just PM me, and I'll tell you what I think! :) Don't worry. I'm not that picky as long as I can add a few twists. _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


End file.
